The Proposal
by Inu Eve
Summary: In which M-21 is somewhat naive and Takeo and Tao make M-21 an offer he's been longing for. Contains slash, lemon, and a threesome.


**This is **_**fanfiction**_**, meaning I don't own the characters—they are puppets upon which I exert my will.**

**Warnings: Slash, threesome and lemon—the lemon doesn't come out of the blue, so if you don't want to read that then just skip or skim it, no offense will be taken.  
><strong>

**Also, the title has nothing to do with the movie of the same name—that is also not mine.**

**Because M-21 is in some ways very naïve.**

The first time M-21 had picked up the scent of sweat and something he wouldn't or couldn't name coming from Takeo's room, he brushed it off. It wasn't until several of these incidents had occurred and he had caught the sound of passionate moans when the door hadn't been properly shut that he finally realized what was going on.

He carefully avoided walking by whenever he noticed Takeo and Tao leave together from then on.

Still, he couldn't always avoid walking by that room, and every so often they switched it up and were in Tao's room. More and more often he thought he could hear them, but he chalked it up to paranoia—he knew about it now so of course he would imagine it. Plus, Frankenstein would have gotten on their case about it if it was really as common as he thought it was—though the two seemed to wait for times when Frankenstein wasn't around or the others were safely tucked in their rooms.

Or at least everyone but him was.

It made sense that they would look to each other for release—a normal person could be injured—but how he felt whenever he suspected or confirmed that they were… having one of those nights left him confused. The scent afterwards sent pangs of jealousy and lust rushing through him, especially if he caught the scent lingering on one of the two as they headed toward the showers. And seeing them leave together, knowing that it was a perfect opportunity for them to have sex now caused his muscles to tighten with jealousy and the ache to find his own release.

Thus, why he was currently in the bathroom closest to his room while they were likely on their way to another bathroom for a shower and more sex—the bathrooms were not quite as sound-proof as the bedrooms and his hearing was perhaps the most acute of all of them. When he looks down at the proof of his excitement at the thought of his two teammates, he accompanies the motion with a frown before closing his eyes under the shower of cool water. It's with a feeling of guilt that he takes himself in hand and attempts to erase the evidence of his arousal.

Tonight, though he can't get the image out of his head—Takeo had shown a bit more skin than usual today after a hot day at work when they had all removed their ties and jackets. The wolf couldn't help but look at how there was the faintest sheen of sweat and that led to thoughts of what else caused Takeo to sweat which was where M-21 averted his gaze. Tao hadn't been any better—today he had chosen one of his off-the-shoulder shirts that revealed entirely too much of his neck and shoulders to M-21's hungry gaze.

Groaning at the unfairness of it all, he imagines red hair falling over his shoulder as Takeo stands behind him, bare chest gliding against M-21's back, lips attacking his neck as calloused hands wrap around him to keep him close, and Tao kneeling in front of him with that wide, mischievous grin. The illusion falls apart as the cold tile makes itself known in short order and he snorts to himself—there was no reason for his comrades to have any interest in him. He had long considered himself either of average looks—on his good days—or short-changed on looks, and he shouldn't make it worse by imagining the impossible—not when Tao and Takeo had each other. In the end he leaves the shower free of arousal but completely unsatisfied.

Toweling off quickly and efficiently he slips into pajama bottoms and an undershirt he had purchased with his own salary and opens the door, only for the scent of sex to snap him to attention and bring his gaze up from the floor to behold a shirtless and disheveled Takeo being followed by an equally clad Tao. He can't move for a moment as all of the lust and desire he was trying to escape rushed back, dilating his pupils and sending blood rushing down to prepare for sex that wasn't going to happen. He hoped it hadn't been this bad when he was a teenager—those were memories he might actually be better off without.

He ducks his head and begins to slide past Takeo who has not yet moved to the side, which forces the gray-haired man to brush against the red-head and come so close to the source of that scent. M-21 can't even think about the fact that he'll also have to get by Tao when just one of them is so difficult.

Freedom and a solitary, un-welcoming room are almost his, but suddenly Tao grabs onto his arm. M-21 twists slightly to look at him, but the genius isn't looking at him but rather Takeo who is frowning slightly.

"I know we were planning on going slow, but this is getting to be too much," Tao whines.

Takeo looks hesitant, but he's also looking at M-21 with a strange sort of longing and frustration. "Still…"

"No, we're just going to flat-out say it," Tao proclaims before suddenly spinning to look at M-21. He takes a step closer and slides both hands up M-21's arms as gray eyes watch him in surprise and confusion. The hands come to rest on his shoulders for a moment then creep up to the back of his neck to gently slide into his hair. "We want you to join us."

The pronouncement hangs in the air and seems to goad Takeo into coming closer and resting a comforting hand on M-21's shoulder though he continues to leave the talking to the ever-willing Tao.

"We've been trying to seduce you for weeks now, ever since we figured out you might be interested," Tao explains. "We know you're interested, but you've never acted on it"— that causes M-21 to feel as though heat has suffused its way into his face—"and so now I'm asking if you want to."

"I-You're ser-Why?" It's the question that really says it all, and M-21 tries to ignore how nice it feels to have those talented hands playing with his hair. This couldn't possibly be happening.

This time it's Takeo who speaks, "We like you."

"And you're not bad looking, and we can try even more positions!" Tao adds in his usual exuberant fashion though his touches stay gentle and almost soothing.

Takeo's eyes flit down in embarrassment at that pronouncement, but M-21 is beyond that sort of embarrassment. His eyes are wide, lips slightly parted in shock, and suddenly there are another's lips touching his own and a hint of foreign tongue before the contact ceases and Tao draws back. "Just so you know we're being serious," he grins cheekily, but the grin doesn't erase the worry in his eyes.

Takeo seems to take that as his cue to join in, and he gently situates himself so that M-21's left side is snug against him. "It's still your choice."

Eyes cast down M-21 mumbles something before suddenly squaring his shoulders in decision. He desperately doesn't look at them as he finally responds. "If you're sure." After all, how could he say anything else when this was what he had been fantasizing about for weeks?

Grinning, Tao moves to capture his right arm and begins tugging the scarred man towards the hallway he had been avoiding for almost a month now. The sudden move causes him to stumble, only for Takeo to steady him and move into step with him as they both followed Tao—grinning and moving at something between a skip and a jog—into Takeo's room.

Takeo's room is surprisingly neat and sparse aside from the long case holding his favorite sniping gun that is jutting slightly out from under the bed—the room smells fairly strongly of gun lubricant, so he probably had recently cleaned the gun then failed to properly store the case. M-21's observations are cut off as Tao presses against his front again, that wide, almost manic, grin making him nervous as he hears Takeo shut and lock the door behind them.

"Relax, we're all friends here!" Tao proclaims energetically. "It's too early to be doing anything too kinky anyway—I had to work at Takeo for two weeks to get him comfortable enough to try a little bondage!"

Eyes widening, the scarred man abruptly twists his head to look back at Takeo in a mix of confusion and doubt.

"He wouldn't stop talking about it, and it was easier to just tie him up like he wanted." M-21's eyes widen further at that as he twists back to look at Tao who simply smirks and tugs him down into a kiss. It takes him a moment to react, but when he does his eyes slide closed and he finds his mouth opening to allow Tao in—the hacker is moving surprisingly slowly considering his excitement, and it helps M-21 relax into the movements until he almost doesn't feel Takeo's hands running down his sides.

Shivering, he draws back for a moment before Tao distracts him again with hands running through the hair at his nape and a tongue sliding deliciously against his own. He hasn't kissed very often, so all his own movements are tentative, his hands lightly touching Tao's side, and when they break away he is panting lightly from holding his breath. When he notices that Tao isn't panting at all, his eyes drift down and to the wall—he couldn't even do the basics like kissing right. Tao and Takeo could both do much better than a defective experiment who didn't know what he was doing.

His thoughts come to a stop as Takeo slips long, calloused fingers under his shirt and begins to trace outlines of M-21's muscles. A moment later, he feels a brush of hair as the marksman touches his lips to where M-21's neck meets his shoulders, the skin sensitive to the touch in a way that rings a contented sigh out of M-21. It's an unconscious movement that makes him arch his neck to give Takeo more skin to work with, and Tao chooses that moment of calm to rub his left thigh against the other's groin before kissing his way down his jaw starting from the sensitive spot beneath his ear.

M-21 moans, hands gripping Tao, barely preventing himself from simply grinding down on Tao's leg for more stimulation while Takeo works up his neck with little nips and moist kisses. After so long without this sort of affection, he is overwhelmed by the different sensations, and he barely comprehends that Takeo's lips are making their way towards his own until they meet. The kiss is smooth, restrained if the subtle bulge pressing against his lower back is any indication.

Suddenly, one of the hands on his chest disappears only to reappear in order to cup his chin. Slowly, he can feel his head and shoulders twisting more towards Takeo, following the marksman's grip on his chin. They part sooner than he would have liked, but it hadn't been a terribly comfortable position, and his thoughts are abruptly cut off as Tao tugs his shirt up and off before he can even think to protest or help. Then those same nimble fingers are undoing the drawstrings of his pants and slowly sliding inside—not yet removing them for which M-21 is relieved—as Takeo suddenly plasters himself to the wolf's back, hands resting lightly on his shoulders before moving down.

M-21 gasps and moans as the red-head begins to lightly rub and pull his nipples, both pain and pleasure as Tao seems to move away—strange and disappointing not to have his leg against his groin—then suddenly makes himself known by abruptly grasping the wolf's erection and beginning to stroke.

Takeo's hands leave their places in order to grasp his hips to keep the man in place as Tao proceeds to try all sorts of things as though presented a challenge on how to make M-21 moan loudest. If he had been more aware, he may have picked up on Takeo breathing heavily into his ear, groaning whenever Tao did something particularly interesting that wrung harsh moans and heavy panting from the wolf. When Tao abruptly tugged down his pants and began to lick and nip at the organ, M-21 practically howled, and Takeo abruptly thrust against him in response before latching his mouth to that tempting neck again and beginning to suck.

For M-21 all thoughts seem to have flown away until only two were left, that he really, really, shouldn't thrust into that heat and that he really shouldn't sink his hands into that black hair to keep him there—his hands instead balled into fists at his sides. He couldn't think of exactly why, but apparently both were important and he didn't want to do anything that might stop this. Tao's lips curling into a smirk around his length before abruptly humming makes him keen and throw his head back onto Takeo's shoulder, being abruptly met by a thrust against his ass from the red-head. He groans, and then keens when Tao draws back, looking up to meet M-21's pleading gaze with a mischievous smirk before urging his feet up and out of his pants.

Completely naked, M-21 watches in wonder as Tao does the same, and he can hear the rustling of cloth behind him as Takeo also takes that as his cue to undress. When Tao takes one hand and leads him to the bed, he hesitates only a moment before following. It's in a lustful daze that he finds himself on the bed, Tao sitting to his right and Takeo hovering above him for a moment before sliding against him and setting his nerves on fire with pleasure. Eyes half-lidded, he grabs Takeo, tangling his hands in long, unbound hair as this time _he_ pulls the red-head down into a passionate kiss that is readily returned. It's easier now that he's feeling more relaxed, and he delights in every moan that he manages to ring out. Takeo's lips are surprisingly sensitive, and he's prone to responding to gentle bites to them with moans and a tongue thrusting into M-21's mouth.

When they break apart, there's a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths as they pant, and Tao begins murmuring into Takeo's ear who then shivers and nods. A little more in control now, M-21 shifts upwards, putting his weight on his elbows for a better vantage point—where Tao was concerned it was always best to be prepared—and finds himself suddenly being flipped over. The next thing he knows, Takeo is underneath him and gripping his ass to bring him down until their groins are pressed together, causing both of them to moan and grind desperately—until a slim arm slides around M-21 from behind.

Lips and the slim, bare body connected to that arm press up against him, lips moving to breathe hotly into his ear. "Have you ever done this before?"

M-21 feels some of his earlier apprehension come back at the question, and he hesitates a moment before answering. "I-only once with a man and I-I bottomed because I didn't know what to do."

He had almost forgotten about that. He'd been so nervous and embarrassed—enough that he would allow a more experienced man control rather than admit he was essentially a virgin. It hadn't been a bad experience, but it also hadn't made him confident enough to try stretching Tao or Takeo in case he messed up and brought this whole thing to a screeching halt.

"I'll teach you," Tao murmurs to him, and a thin, lubricated—he can smell the lubricant with a little focus and there are no feminine smells which makes him a bit more comfortable—finger slips around his entrance. "One finger at a time and slowly, especially with a new partner," deed follows word and M-21 can feel that finger slowly sliding inside of him, a light burn accompanying it as the digit occasionally moves to better-stretch his entrance. As Tao works his entrance, M-21 looks back down at Takeo who smiles at him and leans upward to distract him with a kiss that grows more passionate as the sensation of being stretched becomes less intrusive—only for a second finger to begin sliding its' way in, causing the wolf to pause.

"It gets better," Takeo soothes him before sliding downwards to attach his lips to one nipple and thus drive any thoughts of discomfort out of M-21's mind—especially when Tao touches something inside of him that causes him to buck in surprised pleasure and push back on those fingers, desperately hoping to feel it again.

"What. Was. That!" The words come out through gritted teeth as he desperately tries to breathe and not just shamelessly ride those fingers.

"That," Tao purrs in obvious satisfaction, "is your prostate." He hits it again and M-21 cries out helplessly, ending the sound with a whimper as Takeo latches onto his collarbone. A third finger is added, which is more uncomfortable, especially with how he's now scissoring them and really attempting to stretch him, but whenever one of the digits brushes that spot, he can't help but push himself back onto Tao in response.

A few moments later, he can hear Tao reach to the side to unscrew the lid of a jar—the lube—which then appears before him. "Your turn," the hacker states with an audible smile, "do Takeo."

Cautiously, the gray-haired man dips his own fingers into the gel and looks down at Takeo who helpfully turns over and begins supporting himself with his forearms and knees. Gray eyes widen and M-21 allows one well-lubed finger to gently press again Takeo's entrance. When nothing bad happens, he slowly begins penetration, encouraged by occasional hums from Takeo and a slight gasp as his finger barely brushes something. As he slowly begins to add another finger, he returns to that spot and his lips turn up into a smirk. It's surprisingly fun to tease the gunner and distract him from the stretching, and he practically forgets Tao is there as well until the man has something larger pressed to his entrance.

"Watching you two is really hot," the hacker confesses as presses tauntingly against M-21's entrance. M-21 smirks and presses back a bit in response before looking back to the shuddering, lustful man he's turned Takeo into and pulling out his fingers—three like Tao had done—and reaching for the lube again. Once he's thoroughly coated his erection, he presses forward until he's almost inside but not quite—hovering on the edge with uncertainty—until Takeo takes the situation out of his hands and presses back slightly so the head is encased in heat.

Groaning, M-21 slowly slides in, panting with the effort to go slow; he's being pulled between the heat and tight fit of Takeo and the burn of being entered by Tao. Takeo seems more used to this sort of thing than himself, and he's fully-seated much sooner than Tao is. Following Tao's lead, M-21 begins to pull out as Tao does, only to lose his breath as the hacker speeds up his return thrust, hitting _that_ spot abruptly and in turn forcing him back into Takeo who responds with a pleased cry.

Setting a rhythm is almost instinctual—Tao and M-21 pull out together then Tao sets the pace as M-21 allows the slender male to press him forward to meet Takeo's own backward thrust. They're all being exceptionally noisy, though each in their own way—M-21 with lusty cries and something like keening whenever Tao hits that spot, Takeo with grunts and moans, and Tao with a mixture of moans and filthy language telling M-21 how tight and hot he felt inside. The mixture of Takeo's heat, and Tao's verbal and _physical_ efforts have M-21 reaching for Takeo's erection and stroking in time with his thrusts until they are both spilling themselves, M-21's seed seeping out of Takeo as Tao remains hard and heady inside of him.

Panted breaths touch his neck, and M-21 takes the pause as an opportunity to gently pull out of Takeo who collapses and rolls to the side in response. Tao's reaction is incredibly surprising, though as the wolf is pushed towards the bed and suddenly has the hacker pounding into so that he presses his hands against the wall in an attempt to brace himself. The hacker's words come through even more clearly now that they are the only two still engaged—Takeo is contentedly watching from the side—and the wolf moans at the dirty language. Hearing how much Tao enjoyed his body was intensely pleasing, and he pushes back and contracts around the length moving like a piston inside him. With a groan and murmured curse, the hacker cums, spilling his seed deep inside the other and riding out his orgasm with small thrusts.

After Tao finishes and pulls out, he wraps an arm around M-21 and collapses to the side, bringing the wolf to lie next to him. Takeo already lay on M-21's other side and simply scoots closer until the three are comfortably pressed together on the bed. When Tao leaves to grab some toilettes kept in the side table just for this reason, Takeo rolls onto his side and rests one arm over M-21's chest companionably. "I'm glad you said yes," he murmurs quietly.

"Definitely!" Tao chimes in as he begins gently wiping M-21 clean, a task that would ordinarily have left the fighter a little disconcerted but he is still too relaxed to put up a fuss. Plus, it feels nice.

Leaning over, Tao grins down at him, "Let's try the shower next."

**Just as an explanation, though M-21 IS my favorite character in Noblesse, the reason why this focuses so much on him is because Tao and Takeo are trying to ease him into it and already have things figured out between themselves. Also, sorry if it's a bit stiff—I'm sure any future citrus will be better—and I didn't want to be super-graphic considering what is allowed on the site to my knowledge. I may come back and edit this story later after getting suggestions and working on other things, but I wanted to post and see what people thought.**

**If people request it or I feel like it, I might add another fic in which we see how things started with Tao and Takeo as well as their scheming on how to get M-21 to join them. Yet another idea I have is about M-21's previous experience, which I have a whole back story for. XD Review if you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc!**


End file.
